


战术告白

by mikan_comeonsaysth



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Family Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mates, Soldiers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikan_comeonsaysth/pseuds/mikan_comeonsaysth
Summary: 马克钱德尔于一个下着雨的圣诞夜赶赴伦敦，对詹姆斯波特进行了一场战术告白。英防无差，比战友情多出那么一点点的战友情。
Relationships: Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter
Kudos: 18





	1. -2#  伦敦  17:00

**Author's Note:**

> *本故事纯属瞎编乱造。如有编造不合理之处，欢迎评论探讨！！  
> *有点长所以分成了六个章节，实际上是一个连贯故事，我写是一口气写完的，读也建议一口气读完。  
> *我写的时候看伦敦还是接下来一周都下雨呢，写完再一看24号多云转晴了。不是我的锅，都怪天气。

詹姆斯·波特开始不耐烦了。

他抵达父母家已有将近四个小时，外面天色暗下去了，路灯光束间或映出细密的雨丝。在过去这段漫长难熬的时间里，他拉着老头老太太闲聊，聊脱欧，聊大选，聊他们家的老德牧近来身子骨是否康健，聊这幢房子的木楼梯真该好好修缮一下，因为他从一名特战队员的立场出发认为会吱呀吱呀响的楼梯都不是什么好楼梯。到最后他爸他妈也懒得搭理他了，他只好想办法自己打发时间，他把熨得平平整整的报纸翻看得皱皱巴巴，期间还亲手往壁炉里添了两次柴。

电视节目里循环播放着圣诞歌，画面是冒着小雨却仍然满面红光的播报员手舞足蹈地介绍今年的圣诞市集，但在詹姆斯看来，此人脑门儿上却好似刻着一行大字：“我想回家过圣诞”。是啊，谁他妈的会不想回家过圣诞呢？已是24号晚上了，到处都是温馨欢快的节日氛围，只有他家暂时还不是，因为家里人不齐——他女儿在外面玩，还没回来。

詹姆斯算不上什么控制欲强的父亲，更何况他一年到头也没多少天能在家，哪怕想控制也没得控制。他只是……嫉妒了。除了少数家属随军搬至赫里福德居住的，队里就数他家离驻地最近了，可他还是抢着申请圣诞假期，不就为了赶在真正过节的时候陪陪孩子？可孩子呢？跑出去跟同学疯玩了。

现在这帮中学生呀，啧啧啧。

他全然忘记自己小时候比这更要野，正酸溜溜地吃着女儿和同学的飞醋，手里电话却响了。他看了来电显示之后一蹦三尺高，火速接通，只听希里娅·波特在电话那头委屈巴巴地叫她爸开车去伦敦眼底下接。

这可急坏了詹姆斯，他忙问心肝宝贝怎么回事，受伤了？还是遇到麻烦了？

事情很快水落石出——打不着车。

男人这才反应过来：圣诞了，家里管家司机什么的都休假，而没有任何出租车司机会放着市内大批游客的快钱不赚，偏偏拉着他家小女孩到地脚偏远的波特家老宅这里来。而他詹姆斯·“SMOKE”·波特被队里生活给惯坏了，要出外勤有武装直升机，要回家他自己也有车，舒服得很。不怪他这当父亲的不懂生活，而是他所见所闻的人间疾苦从来都不在这方面，他知道某些恐怖势力肆虐地区的平民小孩可能一天甚至几天吃不上一个烤面饼，但他不会想到他女儿在下着雨的圣诞夜打不着车。

他连忙叫宝贝女儿找个暖和地方稍等，然后提了车一路碾着积水奔着城区就去了。他仍然不觉得自己的工作严重脱离现实生活，只恨四轮车在地面上有交通限速，雨天道路湿滑甚至要开得比限速还慢——要不是违规，他巴不得打个电话叫德国飞行员同事开架直升机来。


	2. -1#  约克  17:00

钱德尔家的圣诞晚宴开始了。

科学家夫妇把每年圣诞这段时日看得很重，他们习惯在一年的尾声之中回顾过去、展望未来。因此当他们家高脚杯杯沿相碰撞之时，餐桌上的祝福话总像杯中酒液那样摇晃、飘忽。妈妈会赞赏自己的丈夫今年新发某篇文章引用率出乎寻常地高，爸爸会恭喜自己的妻子手里战线拖得很长的实验终于将在明年收官，分属不同科研领域的夫妻俩在理解支持对方事业这件事上付出的努力不言而喻。但这份努力用在他们共同的儿子马克身上则是徒劳。

马克，一位网络与通信工程师，一名士兵，在举起杯时总会给家宴带来稍纵即逝的尴尬。

马克在驻地实验室里所做的工作密级都很高，极少数能公开展示成果的也多局限于军方内部，对外界人士仍要严格保密。至于作为战士的那一部分，更好笑了，马克想，他的父母肯定很难祝贺他在过去的一年中分别将数十颗子弹送进二十几人的躯体和脑壳、割烂三条喉咙、扭断四条脖子，尽管那都是很有必要的，是他的工作内容的重要组成部分。

“我今年没受什么重伤。”还是年轻人自己给自己找了个台阶下，然后一口吞下了那一杯底的葡萄酒。

这倒是真的可喜可贺。

去年这个时候他们一家三口团聚还是在赫里福德基地附近的军属接待处，经过慎密的安全检查后钱德尔夫妇被准许进入一个小房间，见到了被队友从驻地医院用轮椅一路推来的马克。

见到自己的孩子身负重伤，那不是多么好受的事情。甚至可以说，理解儿子所从事这份工作的高风险，并对此保持平常心，就是这对父母所能做到的最大限度的支持了。

可马克并没有因此变得好过一些。

家庭晚宴上不聊弹道参数和加密算法，更不聊杀人手段，交换圣诞礼物的环节也早在马克知道世上没有圣诞老人的那一年就被他宣布取消了。他如今只作为一个时而遍体鳞伤、时而侥幸健康的孩子出现，非但没什么好办法对自己的事业表达骄傲自豪，还要尽量将自己极端暴力的一面隐藏起来。他藏住了相当大部分的自我，剩下的只是个平庸又可怜的家伙。

饭后马克回到自己房间，打开电脑起草一封推荐信。那是方才在餐桌上，马克唯一做到与父母侃侃而谈的话题衍生而出的小任务——马克的表弟来年毕业，有意向继续攻读硕士学位，他们专业相近，于是马克自然而然地想到要找自己当年在剑桥的导师。

马克问了谷歌，确认老头儿身体硬朗得很、至今仍活跃在科研和教职第一线，之后打开文档开始敲字。

他从不擅长那些热情洋溢的套话。

写着写着他慢了下来，最终双手拇指悬停在空格键上始终落不下去。蝶式键盘的键程过于短，正常按下去的话几乎是没什么实感的，可此时马克手下这颗键却仿佛被一股邪性的力量给粘滞住了，得下狠心才按得动，犹犹豫豫则按不动。

自己真的有立场写这封信吗？

马克眯着眼睛回想当时与导师相处的点滴细节，不得不承认老头儿对自己真的很不错。作为实验室里最聪明也最年幼的学生，少年马克几乎独揽恩师的全部关爱——不论平日还是节假日，嘘寒问暖的邮件少不了，导师出门开会总是点名叫马克陪同，有什么新的研究方向优先带着马克做，而马克有什么稀奇古怪的新想法，导师也总会耐心倾听尽心指导。马克不禁开始回忆自己当时是怎样回报这份厚爱的，却怎么也想不起来，但他还记得自己当时是个什么样的孩子：独来独往，心比天高。现在仍然是。

这有点糟糕。

马克意识到自己已有很多年没联系过导师了。

在他自己看来他的理由很充分，因为他毕业后去的那些单位——政府通信部门，特种空勤团，彩虹小队——无不是用保密条例砌成了密不透风的围墙。可实际上呢，规则只防止机密信息外流，又不阻挡人们走亲访友，马克本可以抽出点时间回学校陪老头儿聊点不血腥也不泄密的话题，但他没去。

或许在老头儿看来，马克·钱德尔这个学生只是毕业后再无音讯而已，是从学士捂到博士都捂不热的一块冷硬石头，是咬走钩上鱼饵之后消失无踪的一条小鱼。至于石头和小鱼是在保家卫国、在以自己双手沾满鲜血为代价去维护文明世界之光鲜亮丽，这事如果不直说出来的话，又跟一个在校园里教书大半辈子的老教授有什么关系呢？

马克突然不想写了。

他向父母道歉，推掉了这件事情。他想反正爸爸妈妈都算学术圈人士，找到适合写这封信的人大概不难。至于推脱的理由则是随便找的，他没能向家人道出自己的郁结所在。

关了电脑后马克躺到床上。客厅电视里的圣诞歌从虚掩着的房门溜进来，勾着他胡思乱想了很多。他前所未有地感到自己已经脱离生活太远——尽管从军之前离得也不算近。

他因而无可避免地想起了一个人，他的同事他的战友，詹姆斯·波特。

詹姆斯总把自己的经历挂在嘴边，出一趟任务回来，他是宁可绞尽脑汁把不能说的地方一一改编，也要让所有人都知道他这次又有多么的厉害。在空勤团时是这样，到了彩虹仍然是。那人在部队里就是个自恋狂、表演家，但马克听说他还是一对商界巨头夫妇的儿子、一个中学女孩子的养父。马克毫不怀疑，詹姆斯在其家人面前也将保持这份热忱和骄傲。在任何人面前都会。

那是另一种意义上的高傲，如此耀眼。 

马克突然有点想见见他。


	3. -0#  伦敦  23:00

詹姆斯踩着吱呀呀的楼梯上楼，敲开了走廊尽头的房门。希里娅已经躺在床上打着哈欠了。

根据女管家的反馈，小夜猫子喜欢熬夜，平时能在零点前上床都算早的了。詹姆斯不想管，当然，他也管不住，所以他的解决方案是在离学校步行三分钟路程的街区弄了一幢房子，让希里娅即便熬夜也无需牺牲太多睡眠时间。这是平日詹姆斯为挽救女儿睡眠作出的努力，而今天？圣诞良夜，一家团圆，詹姆斯原以为女孩不会舍得早早睡觉。

有见到孩子呈现出一丝早睡趋势的欣慰，也有内心深处微小的失落，他踱步到床边去吻女儿的额头，顺口调侃道：“十一点钟就犯困，真不像你。”

“今天玩得有点累了，想早睡。”

“那，睡前故事环节取消？”

“不行！”

詹姆斯转身欲走却又被叫住，喜上眉梢，立刻就在床沿儿上坐了下来。他很高兴他家女孩儿在长大后仍然喜欢黏他，哪怕睡眼惺忪之时也愿意听他讲讲故事。

他将自己早就打好的腹稿娓娓道来，一边讲就一边想：同学又怎么样？同学能坐在他们家波特小公主床边讲睡前故事吗？他当真被自己的慈父光辉形象给感动得一塌糊涂，傍晚时那股子醋劲儿此时已然消失殆尽。

他讲驻地实验室里发生的趣事，比如他在工作时间偷看世界杯直播，不管哪国进球都跟着嚎，有一个球他兴奋过头了，一脚把桌上的压缩气体罐给踹了下去。罐体砸在地上那声巨响把他吓了一大跳，幸好跳得比较远才没被砸到脚；而隔壁和对门实验室的同僚听见动静都跑来看热闹，没看到他出糗又纷纷失望地走了。他还说，好在他把化学性质不稳定的气体都妥善存放在别处，桌上摆的其实是些无关痛痒的东西，不然赫里福德基地这一遭是要被炸上天的。

“所以你也应该学学我，危险品要小心收好。我之前给我们老大看了一张你的照片，他说从来没见过小孩子身边摆着那么多乱七八糟的东西。”

“知道啦。”左耳听右耳冒罢了，当儿女的哪个不会这一招呢，“话说回来我从来都不知道你喜欢看球。”

“啊？我压根儿不喜欢看球啊。”但是谁进球都碍不着他跟着一起高兴啊。

…………

“下一个故事的男主角是你麦克爷爷，我总跟你讲他，你还记得吧？对对对，就是越老越帅的那个。不，你当然不能嫁给他，别乱开这种玩笑。”

就说人过中年要想继续胜任一线战斗人员的职责其实是很难的。一方面老兵麦克·贝克的年龄和资历在那摆着，上头会期待他承担起引导年轻人的责任，而另一方面，他的训练表现也不能有哪怕一丝丝的退化趋势。

“因为特种军人这种职业是有黄金年龄段的，一旦体能和射击准度开始跟不上，上头就会想方设法把你调去坐办公室，或者劝你退休，你明白吧？然后有一天晨训，例行射击考核，我正好在麦克旁边的位置，我决心帮他一把。”

“这要怎么帮？”

“科目是速射，要以最快速度打空一个弹匣，同时也要保证准度。麦克还是厉害的，他稳稳打出了十五颗子弹，然后回头一看靶纸，弹孔均匀分布在各个要害位置，堪称完美。只不过加起来一共十六个洞。”

“……多一个洞哪来的？”

“我帮他打的呀！”

“结果怎么样？”

“结果麦克的成绩原本就没有任何问题，甚至比队里某些小年轻还要出色。”

“那你呢？”

“我靶纸上少一个洞被迫自罚了五英里。”

女孩咯咯地笑了起来：“你就是想捣乱。”

詹姆斯也跟着笑，一边笑一边还狡辩说，他折腾这一通儿的终极目的其实是跑负重越野五英里，才不是想捣乱。

“快四十的人啦，体能要是不铆足劲儿练可就比不上二十多岁小年轻喽。”

“那你打算多少岁的时候退休呢？”

——女孩笑着笑着突然问了这样一个问题，男人听后假装没听见，继续傻笑。

他计划一直服役到阵亡，或者身体遭受不可逆的重伤为止，但这话他不会说出来。就像他跟希里娅只讲打靶，不讲那些子弹最终目的地是活人的脑壳；讲实验室可以偷看世界杯，不讲自己在那里造出索命的神经毒气；只讲负重越野，不讲在真实的战场上或许跑慢一步就会死。

互联网时代大家获取信息的方法都很多，他料想家里人可能从任何渠道知道自己所从事的职业风险有多么高，但在他自己嘴里，反恐永远约等于请客吃饭。

而电话铃声就在这个他用傻笑几乎搪塞不过去的尴尬时刻响起。

詹姆斯如获救星一般掏出手机，却对着来电显示陷入疑惑。看号段是赫里福德郡的——那些人一个电话把休假人员喊回去是常事，无需大惊小怪——可驻地人员常用座机和手机号詹姆斯都有印象，队友的号码他也记得八九不离十，这串数字却是完全陌生的。

能是谁呢？

“是工作的电话吗？快接吧。”

“抱歉，宝贝。”

詹姆斯无奈地笑了笑，起身离开女儿几步远才将手机屏幕上的小圆圈朝绿色方向划去。然而电话接通之后他换了三四个语调“喂”了七八声，那头的人却始终不说话。

此刻马克·钱德尔才刚驶离高速公路。

他望着前挡风玻璃外灯火通明的城区，听着电话另一端男人一声接一声的询问，突然清醒了过来。他回想自己是怎样冲出家门、把车加满油之后拐上高速一路奔向伦敦的，越想越觉得不现实。可这偏偏是真的，是他本人干出来的好事。远处那些星星点点的灯光就是伦敦，每一个格子窗里面都是一个温馨的家庭，而其中某个格子里或许就是詹姆斯一家。男人兴许正与父母女儿欢度圣诞，突然接到了这通不合时宜的骚扰电话；又或者一家人此时都已经睡着了，马克一通电话将男人吵醒。

年轻人因此更加说不出话来了。

能说什么呢？“嘿伙计，圣诞快乐，我特地从约克开了三个多小时的车跑到伦敦来见你”？别开玩笑了。

他挂断了电话。

“没人说话，莫名其妙。”詹姆斯皱着眉头把手机揣回了裤兜里。

“打回去吧，万一是重要的事情怎么办？”

“重要的事情？那边自己不说话又怨不着我，我就当不关我事，反正老子放假了，天大地大女儿最大。”

“詹姆斯！”

“……好吧我去回个电话。真抱歉我的宝贝，今天故事就先讲到这儿了，你早点睡。祝你晚安。”

詹姆斯单方面地与爱女依依惜别，真叫个三步一回头，足足磨蹭了两分多钟才离开希里娅的房间。房门一关严他那股子拖泥带水的劲儿就没了，三步并作两步冲向房子的阳台，并且在路上就回拨了电话。

他其实听出来电话对面的人是谁了，哪怕那人根本没说话。他们遵循SAS传统，在行动中总要戴着防毒面具，哪怕最轻微的声响在面具这狭小的封闭空间里也会被放大几百倍，詹姆斯因而记得每个人的呼吸声。

他妈的马克·钱德尔。

马克跟任何队友都没有私下联系——或许也不能说得这么绝对，但至少与詹姆斯完全没有——这也是为什么詹姆斯不认识马克的电话号码。此人从来就没给詹姆斯打过电话。

詹姆斯实在是想不通马克为什么会在圣诞夜打给自己。如果他没记错，马克也在休假之中，人在约克郡。难不成赫里福德基地被攻陷了？驻地通讯线路完全崩溃，只有在外休假人员联系得到自己？

不会吧？！

“詹姆斯·‘SMOKE’·波特。请讲！”詹姆斯在电话接通的一瞬间就开始吼。室外阳台的雨和寒风让他话音带颤。

而马克窝在空调开足的驾驶室里，将已经被攥得温热的手机贴上脸颊，轻轻地说：“我是马克·钱德尔，我想见你。”

“……啊？公事私事？”

“私事。”

“去你妈的。有病吧你？”


	4. +0#  伦敦  23:30

估摸着时间差不多了，马克就下车冒着风雨等在路边。几分钟后就有一辆车型庞大的SUV张牙舞爪地迎面驶来，到了近处还缺德冒烟地对他亮起了远光灯，并且刹车时撵过地上的积水坑。大片泥水不偏不倚地飞向马克，他捂着被刺痛的双眼匆忙退开两步，堪堪逃过被溅成斑点狗的命运。从这股怒气之中马克认出这是詹姆斯家的车。

詹姆斯刚在电话里暴跳如雷地骂了马克一顿。

但詹姆斯还是来了。

下了车，男人照例给马克一个战友见面的握手，亲热得就好像刚才那车灯不是他亲手开的，那积水坑也不是他故意轧上去的。

“说吧，什么私事能劳你大半夜开那么远的路来找我？”詹姆斯穿得有点少，说着一路小跑钻进了马克的车。

马克也跟着钻进车里。

“我有事情想跟你说……向你倾诉。”

“上帝啊，我没听错吧？”詹姆斯坐稳之后抱着胳膊噘起了嘴，贱兮兮地嚷起来，“您不是天才吗？你们天才不都没烦恼的吗？”

“我有。”

马克确实有。他是个早慧的孩子，烦恼比同龄人只多不少，他只是从来都不说。

“妈的，你是遇上什么天塌地陷的大事了啊，都不能等到收假回基地再说？跟你爸你妈吵架被撵出来了啊？

“哦，不是啊。你别急让我猜猜。还非得跟我说，对吗？那我可够他妈倒霉的了……

“别告诉我你是追女孩儿被拒绝了。我跟你说，我家孩子都他妈的上中学了，我可不懂你们年轻人之间情情爱爱的破事……操，你别是在追中学女孩儿吧？我先说好我是不会给你当参谋的，我只会报警！”

“你废话真他妈的多。”

“好吧。”

詹姆斯终于肯闭住嘴，马克于是慢慢地道出自己的故事。

他讲他从战场上回到生活中所感受到的落差，讲钱德尔家尴尬的圣诞晚宴——其实兴许只有他自己感到尴尬——讲他选择一味漠视的人际关系，讲他无颜去写的那封推荐信。

“那你还是不够爱你表弟啊。”詹姆斯中途发表意见，“要是我女儿入学需要我写这类东西，我肯定厚着脸皮就写了，上刀山下油锅也写。”

末了他补充道：“但我没有大学导师。”

马克被逗笑，稳了稳心情才继续说下去：“我想，我在社会上已经是个边缘人了。”他小心翼翼地为自己想说的话做起铺垫，向来喜欢直来直去的年轻人从未如此在谈话上面做过文章。

“嗯……”

詹姆斯听后作沉思状，过了好一会儿才抬起头来，貌似勉为其难地说：“伙计，我本不想打击你，可于情于理我都该对你说出事实……其实你在队里也是个边缘人。大家都不太喜欢你，因为你欠收拾，你个目中无人的小杂碎。”

马克愕然。

他还以为詹姆斯深思过后会说出多么新鲜的事情来，听了这话顿时觉得索然无味，好不容易酝酿起来的情绪也被打乱了。

“这我知道。”他说。

“唉，那我算是明白你为什么想见我了，毕竟全赫里福德基地的人都喜欢我，你嫉妒了吧？说两句好话给我听听，我就愿意带着你去交几个朋友。你放心，咱们这里人际关系远比外面简单，只需要你拿出一点真诚来。”詹姆斯说着说着就把话题带得更偏。

马克听得非常恼火。要知道他只是“意识到自己成了边缘人”，又不是“意识到自己成了边缘人之后悔不当初”。或许詹姆斯正期盼着一部“赫里福德人气明星引导孤僻青年重归人群”之类的温馨喜剧，但这出戏马克实在是配合不了，他今天不是为了听这些而来的。

他于是解释说，用不着，我觉得现在这样就好，然后不出意料地看见詹姆斯的嘴巴张成了O型。

“你可真行，马克·钱德尔。你知道吗，有的人耍酷往往坚持不了多久就随波逐流了，那样一点也不酷。而你小子至少在特立独行这方面做得很棒，明知道很多人不喜欢你这样，你还能坚持做这个欠操的自己。我他妈的某种程度上还挺佩服你。”

马克过滤掉某些不文明词汇，判断出自己此处应当说“谢谢”。当然他的道谢又换来男人一个扭曲至极的欲呕表情。

谢过詹姆斯以后马克问：“你也讨厌我吗？”

男人听完一愣，之后开始捂着嘴窃笑，最后憋不住了抖着肩膀笑开：“你做什么美梦呢你？我不讨厌你。没那个必要，我挺忙的。”

他训练和任务之余忙着满基地吹牛献宝、坑蒙拐骗，忙着和好兄弟喝酒打牌，忙着回家给小女孩讲故事……喜欢做的事情实在是太多了，他不会想到要把自己不那么喜欢的人放在心上——甚至也不放在眼里。

“其实吧，我觉得其他人也不至于多么讨厌你。就比如说……你看老爷子那次生气把奥利弗暴打一顿，之后他们演习或者出任务还不是配合得一样好？哪次因为关系不合掉链子了？干我们这一行，要真心讨厌一个队友的代价实在是太大了，人命关天的事情，搀不得私人感情。该给你的掩护和配合都少不了你的，能帮你救你的时候大家也都会救，毕竟稍一犹豫的工夫就是一条人命，谁都不想事后自责。哦，实弹开黑枪的事要另算。就是说大家最多也就不把你放在心上，而不会浪费感情去讨厌你，甚至还会有老爷子——我觉得就跟你当年的导师差不多——这样的好人处处都护着你，把你往天上宠。所以即便你这么不合群，在队里照样可以过得很好。”

“是啊，我过得很好。”

“是啊，你过得很好。那你他妈的哪来的烦恼呢？你这不是根本就没烦恼吗？”

“我……”

马克望着副驾驶座上这个男人——好像回到自己老巢一样不顾形象，四仰八叉，一副不耐烦的嘴脸——是詹姆斯·波特没错，就是马克深陷于忧虑情绪之中最想要见的人，尽管这个人擅自为他概括出了一个烦恼，并在一番雄辩过后拍板得出结论他并没有烦恼。马克开始怀疑自己是脑子进了泰晤士河才会想见这个人。

现在面也见了，心也交了，话题也被带跑了八百里，他想，自己还是应当把那番话坦率说出来，不然此行就会变得太不值得。

马克在几次深呼吸之后开口：“我想到了你。”

詹姆斯闻言就感到一阵恶寒。“……不好意思你说什么？”

“我感到我的工作与生活是矛盾的。战场上的遍地鲜血，或者实验室里那些机密让我很难对家人和其他人说起关于赫里福德的话题，我下意识地把士兵和工程师马克·钱德尔在他们面前藏起来，可是除却这些我几乎不剩什么了。而你完全不一样，你会带着骄傲谈起关于赫里福德的一切，你总是完整的你自己，所以我今天想到了你。”

詹姆斯听得是目瞪口呆：“我？你误会了，我觉得这是性格使然，你我都是。我哪怕不做特勤干员了，去圣詹姆斯公园扫大街，我也会因为这公园跟我同名而把尾巴翘得高高的，我就是这样一个人，只不过在SAS和彩虹服役是我最感兴趣的选择。我爱说话，我喜欢把我遇见的事情跟所有人说，毕竟我的经历和我本人一样魅力无穷。而你好像没这个天份，你不是个在任何事上都能张扬跋扈或者瞎扯淡的人，我不能成为你的参考。”

“不。我说过，我觉得现在这样就好。我不羡慕也不嫉妒，更不想成为另一个你。我只是想到你了，所以来见你。”

詹姆斯转了转眼珠，吞了一下口水：“……你他妈说什么疯话呢，伙计？”

“你和我完全不一样，也和大多数人不一样，就像一篇存储在冯诺依曼机里的关于DNA计算机的论文1，你是新鲜事物，很吸引我。所以我想认识你，詹姆斯。”

“我……可是你……”詹姆斯几乎瞠目结舌，他听不太懂马克是在夸他还是骂他，更不能理解这诡异又跳脱的逻辑，“你你你，你他妈的都认识我六年多了啊！马克，你刚入22团的时候就认识我，不是吗？”

“是这样的。但我……对不起。”

至于“对不起”什么，马克没说，他们心照不宣。共事六年间他们一起经历了很多，身边有的人阵亡，有的人负重伤不得不提前退役，也有人承受不住心理创伤主动选择离开，只有他们始终在同一个组，换了部队番号之后仍然是。一起加入彩虹的有四个，其中詹姆斯和麦克、塞缪斯是好得不能再好的朋友，而马克，詹姆斯不是没尝试过接近马克，但屡战屡败也就对此人失去了热情，所以他们一直不是朋友。配合无间又形同陌路，六年老战友却毫无交情，这就是詹姆斯所说的“佩服”马克的地方，因为人们真的很难彻底无视与自己同生共死的人，除了马克。

而现在，事情竟然有了转机。山崩地裂，冰川融化，火山喷发，世界末日，马克·钱德尔道歉，在詹姆斯看来这些事情的恐怖程度差不多是递进关系。

他被马克吓了一身鸡皮疙瘩，忙不迭地摇头摆手，说：“算了算了，别说对不起。我能理解你，毕竟你眼睛长在脑袋顶上也不是一天两天了，谁让我长得矮呢，是吧？”

其实詹姆斯真的很少拿自己的短处来调侃，毕竟他心目中的自己是世上最具魅力的男人以及最最伟岸的父亲，缺点这东西他是断然不会有的。可他难得搬出自己的身高来开玩笑了，马克却没笑。这让他有点气恼。

“我希望现在还不算晚，我发现我其实很喜欢你，我想更加了解你。”马克盯住詹姆斯深色的眸子，非常认真地把每个字都咬得很清楚。

“嗯，当然不晚。”詹姆斯这才满意地点了点头，“你还这么年轻，我也还不老，我们还能当战友和朋友很多年。等一下，你其实很什么我？众所周知我这个人脸皮薄，我可没有搞办公室恋情的打算。”

马克这才意识到自己的话里有那种神秘又暧昧的歧义。但他不想说那个，至少现在不想。

“我不是那个意思。”

“我就随口说说，你瞧你！不会真喜欢男人吧你？”

“不知道，我没爱过什么人。”

詹姆斯怪里怪气地吹起口哨，好像二十几岁的马克没有恋爱经历是什么稀奇事一样。当然，稀奇是真的很稀奇，但放在马克身上就算不得稀奇了。

而马克自然不想任詹姆斯嘲，他伸手系好了安全带又挂了挡，说：“我见到你了，想说的话也都说完了，我要回去了，”

所以赶紧滚下我的车吧——这是马克的潜台词，詹姆斯也凭借自己多年与此人共事的经验听了出来。

他妈的臭小子。

詹姆斯明面上耸耸肩表示好的，还伸手拉开了自己这侧的车门，实则窝心得很。

谈话结束各回各家，这听上去合理至极，可詹姆斯止不住地想：马克家离伦敦是往返七个小时的路。长途奔波见上这么一面，就只为了说几句恶心吧啦的话，他都替马克觉得轻飘飘的，不值。

于是已经一只脚踏进雨里的詹姆斯突然回头：“太晚了，天气又不好，你疲劳驾驶容易出事，要不今晚别回去了。”

“说得也是，那我去找个酒店。”

“住我家吧。”

“不太合适吧，你家人……”

“希里娅今晚住我爸妈那儿了，我的房子空着。我们回那儿去。”

马克犹豫片刻之后点头。

“跟住我的车，不然迷路了我可不管你。”

“嗯。”

但詹姆斯临下车时还是在马克手机的地图上指出了自家位置，还贱兮兮地点了星标收藏。手机还给马克之前他扫了一眼时间，之后说：“圣诞快乐！”

零点早就过了，现在已是圣诞节当天了。

在路上他们开着免提通话，有一搭没一搭地聊。

马克前所未有地感到放松，因为他意识到，有些话对见了鲜血会歇斯底里地尖叫的局外人实在难宣于口，但对詹姆斯，他什么都可以说。

他于是说了很多，甚至说起自己在任务中离死亡最近的两次，分别是刀子嵌在人骨之中拔不动，以及鲜血溅在护目镜上擦不净。这些事詹姆斯都知道，甚至护目镜那次还是詹姆斯亲自帮马克解围，击毙他被遮挡视野里的敌人救了他一命。

马克并不排斥所谓死亡，但不能接受自己以令人遗憾的形式迎来死亡，然而这些源自内心深处的恐惧，他从未对任何人谈及。

“要不是你现在说出来，我都不知道你也会害怕。”

詹姆斯的声音伴着沙沙电流声从车载蓝牙音响里传出来，低哑又轻柔，这是马克从没感受过的一面。马克想到男人总会对自己的女儿这样温柔，亦或是对所有交过心的人都这样。而现在马克·钱德尔也是其中一员了。

他因而感到舒心。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释1  
> 一篇存储在冯诺依曼机里的关于DNA计算机的论文： 冯诺依曼结构是传统计算机结构模型，至今仍是主流，市面上的计算机都可以称为冯诺依曼机；DNA计算机为非冯诺伊曼机，目前处在理论研究和应用探索阶段。


	5. +1#  伦敦  00:40

詹姆斯家在西区，复式别墅，带车库带院子的。

“地方小了点，凑合着住吧。”开门时男人这样说。

马克心想这有钱人所谓“地方小”也太大了点吧，进门之后才知道詹姆斯的“凑合着住”是怎么个意思。

房子倒是真不小。二楼主卧是希里娅的房间，用詹姆斯的话来说就是“神圣不可侵犯”、“孩子人虽然不在，但你敢乱摸一下房门我都要报警”。而同一楼层还有书房，以及客卧改成的化学实验室。马克对着那间用防火门与其余生活空间隔开的屋子目瞪口呆：“你在家里也要做实验？”詹姆斯却说这是给孩子准备的。“小女孩嘛，总喜欢找刺激，造毒气打打杀杀的不太文明，但往水里丢丢钠单质什么的你能拦着她吗？”

……为什么不能拦？

而房子一楼卧房平日是女管家住着，詹姆斯：“人家兢兢业业帮我照顾孩子，我怎么能征用她的房间当客卧呢，你说是吧？”

“是。”

于是马克被安排在詹姆斯的房间，那是个储藏室或者什么多功能小空间改成的卧房，窗户很小，房间面积也怪小的，放了张床之后也没多大余地了。

“我一年到头也在家住不了多少天，占着大房间实在没必要，对吧？所以对不住，今天就委屈你了。”

这叫“凑合着住”。

但马克根本不觉得委屈，他只觉得詹姆斯是个对女儿和家庭雇员不错的男人。

詹姆斯本打算自己去睡沙发的，可马克心想挤走主人不是那么回事儿，就说两个人挤挤算了。詹姆斯没怎么多想就说，好。

根本无需多想，他们太习惯这个了。出外勤路上挤在直升机或汽车狭小的舱室里，或者侦查时挤在环境恶劣的临时掩体里，轮到休息时偶尔要前胸贴后背地挤在双人睡袋里……相比之下一张一米五宽的床简直太宽绰，都够练近身格斗的。

马克先洗澡，浴后穿上了詹姆斯为他找出来的睡衣。“波特家禁止裸睡。”男人这么说。尽管女孩子今晚并不在。

而詹姆斯洗完回到房间，看见马克把自己的衣服穿上身的情景不由得吹了个流氓哨。年轻人实在是比男人高壮太多了，宽松的线衣线裤被硬生生穿成了紧身衣。

“哇哦，你像大卫。”

“大卫？”

“或者沃尔特。”

马克皱眉：“什么跟什么啊？”

“穿紧身衣的仿生人，大反派……迈克尔法斯宾德演的那个！他妈的你不喜欢《异形》系列吗？”詹姆斯捶胸顿足。

“我只看过79年版本，还是小时候看的。你口味真重。”

“倒也不是。我只是感觉，如果哪天地球上真出了这样的事，咱们肯定是第一个上的，所以科幻电影我都会看，知己知彼嘛。”

“神经病。”


	6. +2#  伦敦  02:00

马克轻轻翻了个身，将原本就近在咫尺的呼吸声听得更真切。

身边的男人还是没睡着。

“你是不是想说话？”于是他问。

“是啊憋死我了。”

马克恍然觉得这情节和记忆中的某段有些相似，很快就想到那是一次任务，侦查哨，每张伪装网下面两个人，一人负责监视，另一人负责支援和警戒，每两小时轮换。离换班还有约摸十分钟的时候马克注意到詹姆斯在身边一会儿扭扭腰一会儿夹夹腿的，就问“你是不是想撒尿”，詹姆斯回答说：“是啊憋死我了。”于是马克支起了望远镜，提前与他换岗。男人谢天谢地，立刻寻了个合理姿势开闸放水。

那在他们形形色色的任务经历中算不得什么特别的事，更恶劣的条件也有，更尴尬的场面也不是没见过，但那次任务特殊之处在于，回去之后詹姆斯又试图跟马克拉近关系。现在想来，马克当时是无意间当了一把贴心好战友，可笑的是他直到今天才终于注意到。

马克正不着边际地想着，詹姆斯那厢打开了话匣子：

“你知道我脖子后面的疤是哪来的吗？”

“不是我们一起出任务时伤的。其余的我就不知道了。”

“你他妈的小混蛋你一点都不关心我。”

马克在黑暗中赞同地点了点头。詹姆斯尽管看不见，却因为两人离得太近而感觉得到，他不理会马克欠揍，继续说自己的。

“我在爆炸现场救过一个孩子。当时烧伤就不轻了，还有碎玻璃嵌进了脖子里，我那次真的差点就死了。”

“嗯，但你没死。然后呢？”

“然后那个小孩子，”詹姆斯说着说着噗嗤一声就笑出来了，“每年都给我写好几封信，去哪里玩还会给我邮明信片。有一次希里娅收邮件时看到了那上面的字，差点怀疑我在外头有别的孩子，我告诉了她事情经过，她说她觉得我很酷！！！这帮小孩子吧，就是肉麻你知道吗，好像我做了多么了不起的事儿似的……虽然我他妈的真的很了不起。”

“你感动了？”

“为什么不呢？可能你觉得别人多愁善感讨人厌，但你最好现在不要当着我的面说出来，我后面还有话要跟你说。”

“嗯，你说。”可实际上马克并未对这些感性话题感到不适，他觉得偶尔聊聊也无伤大雅，甚至他已经能猜到詹姆斯会对自己说些什么了。

“不是所有流血都是不可说的，总有能说得出的一面。我们当暴力机器却也不是天天杀人，不是吗？你想想我们救过的人质、护送过的重要目标，那么多，总有一个感激的眼神是冲着你的，如果你愿意，你就能看得见。然后你回头就可以高傲地去对你的父母、你的导师说了——呃，我就是随口这么告诉你一声，至于你愿不愿意看、愿不愿意说是你自己的事情，我就不管了。我只是希望你能少点烦恼。”

“……嗯，谢谢你。”

男人欣慰地点头，然后翻过身去背对着马克。俩人在同一床被子下，他翻身时胳膊肘还结结实实地怼了马克的胸膛一下，也不知是不是故意的，反正那一下坚实而又有力。

之后詹姆斯不再说话。大概今天的谈话真的该到此结束了。

所以那天过后马克一直在想：后来多亏了自己毛手毛脚，才听得到那个小插曲——

那时离詹姆斯沉默下去已经有一阵子了，马克面朝男人的背，喉结上下滚了几个来回，之后说：“我能碰你吗？”

男人睡意朦胧地回话：“不能。”他大概是理解成了操屁股那种“碰”。

马克被一口回绝，却还是伸了手。他去触碰詹姆斯后颈，拨开军牌的细金属链子，手指滑过那里凹凸蜿蜒的伤疤和大片坏死的毛囊。

詹姆斯打了个寒颤：“有病吧你？能不能好好睡觉？”

马克不理会男人气急败坏的骂声，思绪径自飘远。这些疤大概一百年也消不掉了，但想到男人谈及此事时捂在被子里偷笑的傻样，马克心想这或许算不上一处很糟的伤。而类似的伤疤他自己身上也有很多。他意识到不论自己多么不愿承认、不屑承认，不论他们两人之间差异有多么大，詹姆斯都是他的同类。他收回手，攥住了自己胸前那块军牌，感到心潮澎湃。

而詹姆斯耳朵尖，他听见了金属链子的响动。

“你说狗牌里要是有定位器的话，老大看见你跟我假期大半夜挤在一起，会不会吓个半死？”

“会的吧，连我自己都做梦也没想到。”马克坦诚道。他最开始冲出家门纯属冲动之举，至于后来那些话他也是为了不虚此行才硬着头皮说完的。但现在看来，效果拔群。他们算是朋友了，还躺在同一张床上睡觉。

“对我来说就更意想不到了。我真的以为我恐怕直到退役都跟你说不上几句话。”詹姆斯又翻了回来，“其实你今天来找我，我挺高兴的——打扰我陪女儿是另一码事，回头我再找你算账——你说的那些话让我感觉你也不过是个普通人。是怪了点，但算不上坏。我觉得我开始有点喜欢你了。”

马克闻言笑了起来。詹姆斯看不清楚，但能想象这是个温和又诚恳的笑，是在马克·钱德尔脸上比较稀缺的那种，于是心情变得更加好。

“就说这么多。快睡吧，祝你晚安。”他说。

“晚安。”

THE END

美咸

2019.12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读。祝您圣诞快乐，给您拜年了！
> 
> \---------------------  
> 另附一个废话连篇的后记，没啥意思，可以不看：
> 
> 大概是我第三次努力探讨他们之间的关系！  
> 第一次是《彩虹小队的宿舍楼墙壁每天晚上都会响》，是我第一篇英防文，后面还衍生出了一篇十万字连载。不过当时基础干员资料还没更新，现在看来很多东西都写错了；而且探讨得属实也不怎么样，整篇基本就是互相追求谈情说爱的过程哈哈哈哈。  
> 第二次大概是《牙刷的故事》，马克实惨，不过收获爱情也不亏了，基本上是干柴烈火一点就着，俩人突然就在一起。牙刷故事的重点在于，我当时认为他们两个是截然不同的，“镜子里外的两个人”“海平面上的惊涛骇浪和海平面下的暗流汹涌”是我至今仍然很喜欢的叙述。至于后续的钱德尔波特有限公司，啊，那里是桃花源。  
> 其实还有第2.5次，是《漫长一天》，但那篇其实有个超级令人不适的前续章节，我赶着马克生日先写了后续，后续手一抖就写得甜了，搞得前续不太好圆。算了算了算了就当没这事了。  
> 然后就是这篇。我太喜欢ghs了所以总是写他们谈情说爱和***，至于不那么活色生香的部分，我总是没有耐心。这篇一点都没急，不敢着急，因为我是真的很想写一写他们在爱情滋生之前对彼此会有什么样的感情，写他们的家庭和人际关系，他们的郁结和骄傲，还有两个人之间生硬的关系。这篇的重点在于他们尽管是截然不同的两个人，尽管都觉得对方不可理喻，却仍然是同类，仍然能从对方的只言片语中得到慰藉。多年战友一同出生入死，他们会对彼此熟悉得不能再熟悉，但都局限于物理层面上，所有能继续增进了解的契机都被马克给杀了。而马克醒过来之后立刻战术告白，新世界的大门就此打开。  
> 詹姆斯真的是个超好的男人了吧，而马克除了孤僻和张扬也不算坏，因此我倾向于认为他们两个只要有让故事开始的契机，就总会越来越喜欢对方的。  
> 我想是这么想的，至于写得是不是那么回事儿，我也不知道，读自己的作品看不出好坏。这篇我隐约感觉有点太干巴了，洋洋洒洒一万三千字却没有一个吻。另一篇这么狠的文是《入戏》，噼里啪啦一万二千字却没有一句剧情，全是肉。啊！我怎么就写不出那种循序渐进甜到深处的好文！（和珅打自己手表情包.jpg）


End file.
